


崔連准 bg車

by fup6Ai4u06



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fup6Ai4u06/pseuds/fup6Ai4u06
Relationships: 崔連准x我
Kudos: 3





	崔連准 bg車

是他進來我房間的。

我什麼也沒做。

房間門被幾乎無聲的打開，又悄悄關上。

這房子我住了這麼久第一次知道開關門能一點聲音也沒有。

蓋在身上的毯子被輕輕掀開一角，夏天夜裡微涼的空氣跟著他的手一起鑽了進來。

他纖細的手指在我的手指上滑動，就像在觸碰什麼珍貴的藝術品一樣，又似乎是不滿足，手指往上移動，在我上臂內側緩緩的撫摸。

好癢，我心想。

但他的動作有越來越往上的趨勢。

我翻了身，假意是被打擾到睡眠。

我背著他側躺著，希望他趕快離開。

一段不短的安靜無聲，久到讓我以為他可能已經離去，但是被掀開的被單直接打臉我單純的想法。

在被單下溫暖的肌膚突然接觸到清涼空氣的那刻，我不由自主的抖了一下，緊接著就是從背後傳來的、來自崔連准的溫度。

他鑽入被子裡緊緊抱住我，我能感受到我的腰被他有力的手臂扣住、胸口和我的背部緊密貼合，連我的頭皮都能感覺到他一吸一吐的炙熱溫度。

「妳還醒著。」

睜開眼睛，我懶得再裝了。

「對，所以快離開我房間。」我直接下了驅逐令。

話才剛說完，勒著腰間的力道突然加大不少，一點要離開的意思也沒有。

「快放開我！得寸進尺的傢伙。」 我抓住崔連准的手往外掰，但是簡直就跟水泥做的一樣動都不動，讓我這個有在定期運動的人有點小錯愕。

崔連准沒有理會我反抗的小動作，直接一手把我按平在床上。

被迫躺平的我雙肩被崔連准壓住，大腿也被跪在床上的崔連准的膝蓋夾住，我想給他來個一腳都做不到。

我和崔連准四目交接，老實說我很久沒有和他這樣直接注視了。甚至可以說，自從三年前他們家搬走之後，我已經很久沒有見過他了，更別說和他雙目對視。 幾天前這位我沒有聯繫的鄰居在我吃晚餐時敲響我家大門，就算頭髮染成黃色（甚至有些綠）我也還認得出他。身穿白色T恤和黑色薄外套請求我收留他幾晚，即便他的白色T恤上染著看似血跡的東西，我還是放他進門了。

那晚他的瞳孔就像這樣深不見底。

放他進來的時候哪知道會發生這種事，我懷疑這幾個晚上他可能這樣好幾次了，即便門上了鎖。

直到我的肩膀傳來疼痛感，我才發現自己好像發楞好一陣子。

崔連准的眼睛注視著我，裡頭深不見底的黑讓人無法理解我面前這個緊緊壓住我的人的想法。月亮的光線落進房間卻只存在表面，透不進面前人墨色瞳孔的深處。

我不想去窺探他發生了什麼，我沒有興趣。或許他只是需要一點溫暖。

我順著他抓住我肩膀的手臂撫上去，雙手停在崔連准背後把他往下壓。

我把他環在我的身前，他的手也順勢我的脖子將我摟在懷中，感受心臟隔著胸口撞擊對方的心跳。

我以為他只是需要一個擁抱，直到一個輕吻落在我的臉頰。

我的身體一震，伸手要推開他，但是這個姿勢實在難以施力，想翻身也做不到，我只能處在這個不利的情況，絞盡腦汁躲開一個接一個過於親密的動作。

凌亂的黃色髮絲伴隨著細碎的輕吻落在我的臉上。

額頭、鼻梁、臉頰，最後停止在我的嘴唇上，吐出溫熱的氣息。

脣瓣被輕輕的吸吮，舌頭在精神鬆懈的瞬間侵入，不粗暴但也不算溫柔的吻逐漸奪走我的氧氣，我只求吻和吻之間能喘息片刻。

崔連准似乎不這麼想，大手伸進T恤內撫著我的側腰，我無法克制的顫抖。

逐漸往下移動的嘴脣以及在腰間肆意遊走的手掌讓我無法集中精神。

衣服被向上掀開，脣不帶欲望的貼近，側腰、肚臍、胸口，就像虔誠的神與信徒。但舔舐乳尖又不是同一回事。

一邊的胸被含在嘴裡、另一邊被壞心眼的揉捏著，我雙手遮住發燙的臉，覺得下體也起了反應。

一聲很輕的笑，我迷迷糊糊的看見崔連准直起身脫去自己的白色上衣。

接下來發生的事我似乎都能預想，睡褲和底褲被一起往下拉，早已有反應的下體被撫摸、伸入擴張，濕黏的水聲我更是羞於去聆聽。

我感受到崔連准的手指離開，還來不及退後，一個熱燙的物體碰觸到我的大腿內側，我嚇得一抖，下意識的要閉緊雙腿，卻意外勾住崔連准的腿。

他雙手稍稍用力足以打開我想緊閉的雙腿，炙熱的物體抵住我的開口。

崔連准挺腰，進入我身體的最深處。

被撐開的感覺非常難受，我整個人都要蜷縮起來，但最終我只能努力抬高腰部減少不適。我的雙腳用力的蹬在床上發出“咚、咚”的聲音，可是家裡沒有人，聽得到這聲音的只有我和崔連准。

纖瘦的腰部被扣住，快速進出帶來的感覺經由神經傳至全身上下每個微小的細胞。酥麻感大於疼痛感，有時則相反。

不同速度的喘息充斥整個房間，唯一能與之相比的只有穿透被單的快速拍擊聲。我沒有額外的精神能感到羞恥，崔連准帶給我的感覺更讓我留心。

崔連准再度低下頭親吻我，唇舌交纏時我也明白自己就要到達頂點。雙手毫無推開崔連准的力氣，只能抓緊枕頭，試圖壓抑漫進腦袋的快感。

不過一點用也沒有，我無法克制高潮顫抖的身體說明了一切。

———

我側躺在床上，崔連准環抱著我躺在我的後方，渾身的黏膩和刺痛的下身說明了我們剛剛做了什麼瘋狂的事。

他逐漸平穩的氣息打在我的頭頂上，纖細的手指和我十指緊扣。

「你有看見我嗎？」在我快陷入睡眠時，崔連准突然問了一句。

「沒有。」我下意識答道。

「你還要走嗎？」這次輪到我輕聲問道。

崔連准沒有回答我，只是用力扣緊我和他十指交握的那隻手。

end


End file.
